Nose
Nose: Related to the heart (coloration and bulbousness), sense and smell -sexual response, self recognition. Level One, above nastril The Nose Level One Chakra assesses energies left behind by previous activities in physical space. This Chakra generates positive or negative reactions to people and occurrences in a given location based upon their energetic affects. This Chakra also helps to pick up déjà vu, ghosts, and past life memories. Level Two The Nose Level Two Chakra gives us an emotional sense of the far past. This helps us to pick up on past lives and karmic patterns from the far past, but also tends to romanticize the past and toproject present or future issues onto it. Level Three The Nose Level Three Chakra gives us a sense of eternity, periods of millions and billions of years. This Chakra generates a sense of awe in the face of time, and also a sense of emotional connection to the possibility of existences before or after our own. Here fantasies of the far past and far future are created, of worlds other than our own, which also have their Astral effects. Level Four The Nose Level Four Chakra helps us to make an emotional connection to the cycles of time: cosmic beginnings and endings. If well-developed it gives us a sense of the universe’s constant regeneration –if blocked it gives a fear of the “end of the world.” Level Five, below brow line The Nose Level Five Chakra gives us a sense of transcending time, of nirvana, of being beyond all limits of any sort. Level One, upper sinuses Level Seven of the Throat is also the First Level of the Inner Eye. It brings us an awareness of the Astral Plane -the Plane on which we create the circumstances of the physical world. As you learned in Lesson 1:1 magic is the result of shaping energy through thought and emotion -this process happens in the Astral Plane and then takes form in the physical world: It is the Throat Level Seven/Inner Eye Level One Chakra which begins this process, and here that we can become aware of it and begin to take conscious control of it. Right Companion: The Right Companion of the Throat Level Seven/Inner Eye Level One Chakra serves to create imaginings of the Soul’s needs and potentials –that is to say those things which enhance our being and facilitate its creativity, learning and growth. In imagining these things the Companion begins the process of creating them through the Astral –though it requires sustained focus to bring them into being. Left Companion: The Left Companion is concerned with finding solutions to problems and ways to facilitate growth. It seeks ways to overcome obstacles, to surpass limitations, to eliminate difficulties. By thus envisioning these things the Left Companion begins the process of creating them in the Astral. Level Seven, sinuses The Seventh Level of the Throat Chakra is also the First Level of the Inner Eye Chakra –here the Throat and Inner Eye Chakras run together into one.